Rusky's Hoenn adventure's
by PG233456
Summary: Rusky is going on a adventure in Hoenn to leave his past behind but will it be enough? he will meet friend's,pokemon and possible love interest?
1. Beginnings

Rusky's adventure

"text"-Speaking

[text]-Authors message

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon and the music to be played throughout the series and all the products mentioned throughout the series.

Intro song:Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix)

Rusky's POV:

I was riding a big cruise ship from Kalos to Hoenn there was some problems back home that I want to leave behind so I ran away and here I am at Hoenn,i hear Hoenn is beautiful and a relaxing place and some cool Pokemon,

[Rusky arrived at Slateport city after that he took a private helicopter to Oldale town and decided to walk all the way too Littleroot town]

"HEY THANK'S FRANK"Rusky yelled

"NO PROBLEM BUD"Frank yelled back

After they said their farewells Frank flew off and Rusky started walking down the road

"Well Littleroot town here I come but first some supplies"

Rusky then went to the Pokemart and bought some supplies like pokeball's,potion's,and etc. then he went to the counter and payed for the supplies and went out to go Littleroot town

then Rusky went on walking for 10 minutes then suddenly he heard screaming

"RRRAAAAAAAALLLLLLTTTSSSSS!"

after he heard that Rusky sprinted to the direction of the screaming and saw a badly hurt pokemon it looked like a humanoid creature with a little white dress with blue hair and a red horn sticking out of it,and the one responsible of the cuts and bruises is pokemon that looked like a little wolf with black and gray fur which is snarling at the little pokemon

"HEY LEAVE THAT POOR LITTLE THING ALONE!"Rusky yelled of anger

then the wolf like pokemon snarled at Rusky then ponced at him which Rusky dodged easily then he went running to the small white pokemon then grabbed it and went sprinting to Littleroot town

"*pant**pant*i think we lost it we're safe little guy"Rusky said to the Ralts

"Ralts!"the white humanoid said happily

"You looked really injured hold on I got something for those injuries"Rusky said while

rummaging through his one strapped bag

"Aha!here we go! Now hold still"While holding up a potion

When Rusky sprayed the potion the little white pokemon flinched

"There we go now to add the band aids and done"

"Ralts!"The small white pokemon hopped happily then climbed up Rusky's leg to his chest then sat on his right shoulder snuggling his face

"You are a warm hearted thing are ya?"

"Ralts!"The little pokemon said happily while still snuggling Rusky's face

"Well let's continue too Littleroot town to start our journey little fella!"

"Ralts!"

A/N:

Well here you go first chapter done hope ya liked it and suggest or review and peace :D,

and some information about the character:

Rusky:

Eye color:Green

Skin color:Fair

Hair color:Blond

Hair style:Spikey

Age:16

Clothing:

Charcoal T-Shirt

Black Hoodie

Black Cargo pants

White socks

Black Running shoes (Nike)

More Information:

Rusky has a very rich family,5 years of parkour and unarmed combat training


	2. Little root town

Rusky's adventure

"text"-Speaking

[text]-Authors message

Disclaimer:Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon and the music to be played throughout the series and all the products mentioned throughout the series.

Intro song:None

Rusky's POV:

Rusky was a few minutes away from Littleroot town when he heard screaming

"Aghhhh! Help me!"the man screamed

Rusky's instinct quickly rushed over him and ran as fast as he could to investigate what happened,when he got there he saw a man wearing a navy blue T-shirt under a lab coat and khaki shorts getting chased around by a brown pokemon

"Hang in there! C'mon little dude let's help this guy"Rusky said

"Ralts!"

"Ok Ralts what moves do you got?"

The little white pokemon started gloving red then grabbed the brown pokemon with a psychic move then throwed it to a tree

"Zigzagoon!"the brown pokemon whimpered and scurried off

"Nice move little dude!"Rusky complimented

"Ehem! Thank you boy you saved my life!"The man said while shaking my hand vigorously

"Ehh your welcome Mr.?"Rusky said while sweat dropping

"Oh! Where are my manners I am Professor Birch"Professor Birch said heartily

"Ah so you are the professor nice to meet you I am Rusky Pierce glad to meet ya"Rusky replied

"So what brings you here Rusky?"Professor Birch asked

"I am here to start my adventure Mr. Birch"Rusky answered

"Ah a trainer huh well let's discuss this in a more comfortable place let's go to my lab and continue talking there"Professor Birch suggested

"Yeah why not we don't want any more pokemon jumping at us won't we?"Rusky said

"Hahaha true let's go"Professor Birch said as he started walking while Rusky is walking beside him

"So Rusky where do you live?"Professor birch asked

"I live in Kanto"Rusky said while feeling a bit sad

"That's really far away boy! But why did you come here to start your journey when you can start it at Kanto?"Professor Birch asked further

Rusky then was looking down while still keeping up pace with Professor birch

"Is something wrong?"

"Its too personal to talk about professor I'm sorry"Rusky said sadly

"No Rusky no need to say sorry but I hope you will find a way to fix your problems there is a lot of opportunities in Hoenn"Professor Birch tried to cheer Rusky up

"Hm maybe your right"

After walking they reached the professors lab and went inside,and they both grabbed a seat

"So! You are going to be a trainer but fist you need a trainer card which you can get it tomorrow with the other trainers coming here and you are the third and last I will be giving the trainer card to"The professor said

"Well lucky me!"Rusky said excitedly

"Lucky indeed!"Professor birch said heartily

then they both laughed and talked some more

"So Rusky where are you going to sleep for the night?"Professor birch asked

"I actually got a house here professor in fact its at the left side of the lab"

"That house! No one ever lives there!"

"I do"

"Good point anyhow so what starter you want to pick?"

"Well can I have a starter that is not chosen here?"

"Of course! So where is it?"

"...Good question where"

"..."

"Crap hold on,and sorry for my language" Rusky said

he went outside to look for the blue haired pokemon,and after a few minutes Rusky finally found the pokemon climbing up a tree

"C'mon li'l guy you could get hurt!"Rusky said with worry

"Ralts"The little pokemon said sadly

"I am not mad at you ok? I am just worried"

"Ralts!"he said happily

Ralts then teleported to Rusky's head

"Whoa you know teleport nice!"Rusky complimented

after that Rusky went back to the lab

"Hey professor"

"Ah! Rusky there you are I want you to meet someone"

"Ok then"

"May please introduce your-self"

She wore a scarlet tank top with a black undershirt, white short shorts with black Lycra mini-leggings underneath, yellow and black ankle boots with orange soles, a red and white bandanna/kerchief, a yellow and green fanny pack, and pale green colored eyes

"Hello there neighbor!"May said cheerfully

"Howdy names Rusky and you might be May am I right?"

"Yup! And you are the lucky 3rd trainer"

"Well lucky me"Rusky joked

"*giggle*You are funny!"

"Well thank you, say how old are you?"

"Me I am 15 years old"

"I am a year older 16 years old"

"And Rusky is that your pokemon?"Professor Birch interrupted while looking at the pokemon

"Yes professor"

"You are in luck my boy that is a shiny Ralts!"

"Ralts?"

"Shiny?"

"Yes indeed shiny! It is one of the rarest pokemon to find! You are lucky!"

"Eh c'mon you're embarrassing me"Rusky said while scratching the back of his head

"Ahhh I want a shiny too!"May said while sulking

"Now now May you just have to look harder like Rusky or just really lucky"Professor birch said

They laughed and talked for a couple of minutes and the time is now 4:00pm

"Oh! Look at the time it was nice chatting to you May and Mr. Birch"Rusky said while shaking their hands

"See ya Rusky"May waved

"I will be looking forward for you tomorrow goodbye"Professor Birch waved as well

After they said their farewells Rusky left the lab and headed to the house

"Well here we are li'l guy home"Rusky said while looking at the Mid-end house with a garage

Rusky then walked to the garage door and opened it

"Ah the Ducati 848 hello there"Rusky said while admiring the motorcycle

After that he wen to the front door and unlocked it and went inside

"Arceus! It is dusty as heck"Rusky said while putting a black cloth covering his mouth and nose

"Ralts!"

"It's better for you to get in my bag li'l guy"Rusky said while opening up his bag and Ralts went inside

"Well it's cleaning time"

5 hours later

"*Thud* Phew! Finally" Rusky flopped down at his bed while panting

Rusky then went to the bathroom to freshen up and dressed to his sleeping attire a black T-shirt and jogging pants

"There we go time to go to bed goodnight li'l guy"

"Ra raltsss"Ralts replied tiredly

"Yeah goodnight"Rusky the switched of the lights

A/N:Well here is chapter 2! and I promise to Git Good and pretty much I right this things without planning anything so that's why I take too long to upload and I am not that good in grammar in writing cause I am in the Philippines so any-who I hope you liked it :D


	3. Getting ready

Rusky's adventure

"text"-Speaking

[text]-Authors message

A/N:Hello guys and welcome to the third chapter wooo and one thing my writing style might change and that's why I will try to get good and enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer:Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon and the music to be played throughout the series and all the products mentioned throughout the series.

Intro song:None

Rusky's POV:

It was now 6:00 am in the morning and Rusky's alarm clock is setting off loudly

"*yawn* Good morning li'l guy" Rusky greeted the pokemon but it was still sleeping soundly

Rusky can't help it it looked cute when it sleeps,Oh my gosh you look so cute li'l guy

Rusky then went to the bathroom to take a bath and dressed up as usual and went outside to the small market in Little root town, though he was an early bird most of the time he can buy food without a lot of people lining up to buy food at the market,after a few minutes of shopping he went back to the house founding Ralts jumping up and down at the sofa

"C'mon li'l guy let's make breakfast!"Rusky said while walking in with a bunch of paper bag's

Ralts then teleported to Rusky's right shoulder and waiting for commands, after a few minutes he made scrambled eggs and orange juice

Rusky then handed the glass of orange juice to the little pokemon"Here ya go drink up and eat"

After that Rusky then washed the dishes and went outside with Ralts

"Welp...It's still early I wanna go around town first ok li'l guy i'll whistle when I need ya ok?"

"Ralts!" Ralts is really excited to roam around town or teleport around town

Brendan's POV:

Brendan is 16 years old and he has a dark brown hair covered with a white beanie and pale skin, pale blue eyes, a little long side burns making them prominent, he wears a scarlet and black short-sleeved shirt and black and gray slim fit knee length shorts, he wears a green backpack and white and green slip on sneakers without socks, and wears a black headband with a thin scarlet semi-circle

Brendan moved from Johto to Hoenn it's because his father got a job as a gym leader here at Petalburg city, and now he is moving in a town called Littleroot, his mother said that it is better than their home in Johto but Brendan does miss Johto and he is going to start his Journey here in Hoenn

Suddenly the truck stopped resulting Brendan to hit his face at the wall of the truck

"*Thud*Ouch! Aghhh my head" Brendan complained , then the back door of the truck opened

"Hello dear we are here Littleroot town our new home!"Brendan's mother said

Brendan then got out of the truck and take in the surroundings, well it does look relaxing here and a bunch of houses and a little market

"Dear I know you miss Johto but dad got a job here so we have to go" His mom said

"I know mom"

"Come on dear cheer up let's get inside the house and look around our new house" His mom tried to cheer him up a bit

"Yeah why not"

Then they got into the house and see the pokemon moving the things around and carrying boxes

"And I got a new clock for you Brendan go set it up in your room"His mother told him

Brendan then went upstairs to set the time to 7:12 am then his mother then called him

"Brendan you got too see this!" His mom called him

"Coming!" Brendan said while rushing downstairs

And that is the news

"Ah you just missed dad Brendan"

"What ahhh why" Brendan said to his disappointment

"But don't worry dear you can see him at Petalburg town when you get there"

"Your right"

"Oh and Brendan why not introduce your self to our neighbors I heard that there is a girl a year younger than you lives at our side and she looks cute! and apparently a new person just started living here in front of our house"His mom said

"Thanks mom i'll go introduce my self"

Rusky then went to the house beside to them and knocked on the door and waited for a response

Then the door suddenly opened " Yes can I help you? Oh it's you! You are the son of the Petalburg gym!"

"hehehehe yeah it's me" Rusky said

"Are you here to visit Mr.?"

"Oh I am Brendan ma'am"

"Ok Brendan May is upstairs go and say hi"

May that is actually a cute name ah what am I thinking

Brendan then went upstairs and saw a hallway with 3 doors

"Uhm which door ma'am?"Brendan asked

"Oh I am sorry the last one at the end of the hall!"

"Thank you!"

Brendan then got to the door and knocked and waited for a minute but no response

Ugh come on maybe I should go in? Brendan thought

Brendan then opened the door and went in

"Huh no one here" Brendan then took a look at his surrounding's well there is no doubt that this is her room pink wall's pokemon dolls yup he is in the right place and there is a pokeball at the center Brendan was about to pick it up then

May's POV:

"Finally I am done taking a bath now to get dressed and ready to go. Snap I forgot my clothes" May then rapped a towel around her body covering the "You know who now" then she opened the bathroom door to get her cloths but to her surprise a boy was there she freaked out and screamed

"AHHHHH! WHO ARE YOU YOU PERVERT!" She said while throwing dolls at him

Rusky's POV:(Before that event happened)

Rusky then decided to go to Professor Birch's house, Rusky then went to knock on the door

, then a woman came and answered the door

"Yes can I help you? Oh! You are that kid that my husband is talking about"Said Mrs. Birch

"Yup that's me and this is Ralts" Rusky said and Ralts waving

"Well aren't you a cutie?" She said while patting Ralts head while Ralts is enjoying every second of it

"So I just want to visit and..." Before Rusky could finish they heard screaming

"Ahhhh you per..r.t!" They couldn't make out a single word aside from the screaming

"I think may is in trouble can you help her!" Mrs. Birch said while pleading to Rusky, though she didn't know what the problem is Brendan looked like a kind-hearted person...No he wouldn't

"On it!" Rusky said while he dashes inside and went to the screaming which came upstairs at the end of the hall, Rusky made a dashed for it and headed to the door and tackle it down then **THUD!** he manged to break in but he was in great pain and his pride, May stopped throwing dolls and looked at Rusky while Brendan was still raising his hands in defense

"Uhg I should really practice how to tackle doors down" Rusky said while standing up rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment but then recovered while having a defensive stance

"So! What happened here!"

"HE IS A PERV!" May said with an accusing finger pointing at Brendan

"What! I just went in I didn't mean to be a perv!" Brendan fired back

"Have you heard of knocking!" May countered

"I did but you didn't answer!"

"It doesn't mean you should barge in!"

After that last comment Brendan got nothing else to say it's true he shouldn't just barge in like that

"*Sigh* you're right...I'm sorry" Brendan said while looking down at the floor

May tried to look if Brendan's word was sincere, but then she only saw sincerity at Brendan's face, then May then cooled off and smiled

"Ahh its ok Brendan you didn't mean it" May said while she hugged Brendan, as she did this Brendan blushed while Rusky was grinning at him and giving him a thumbs up

"Well we are all friends now in a weird way and May please get dressed"

Rusky was right she hasn't changed she was still in her towel, she blushed furiously

"Can you boys please get out?" May said while pushing them out and blushing, then she shut the door while getting dressed

"Well?" Brendan started

"Well that was awkward, and Rusky Pierce is my name you are?" Rusky asked

"My name is Brendan King, so you are starting an adventure here?"

"Yup... and my pokemon is gone again" Rusky then whistled then Ralts teleported at Rusky's right shoulder

"Whoa." Brendan said amazed

"Ra Ralts!" The blue haired Ralts said while waving

"I know that that is a Ralts but why is your Ralts different like the blue hair it's suppose to be green right?" Brendan asked

"Well yeah I just researched about it and it appears that he is a rare shiny pokemon one of the rarest pokemon you can find" Rusky said while crossing his arms

May then got out of the room with her normal clothes

"Hey there watch'a talking?" May asked

"He got a shiny Ralts!"

"What! You are so lucky! I'm jealous" May said while pouting

"Well I saved the guy and now we are buds" Rusky said while caressing Ralts head which he enjoyed

"So let's go to professor Birch's lab and start our adventures, shall we?" Rusky said in a gentleman manner

"We shall" Brendan replied also in a gentleman manner

And May just sighed, Boys she thought

They then got to Professor Birch's lab

"Hey there professor!" Rusky greeted

"Hey dad!" May said while waving

"Hello there and I suppose you are Brendan King?" Professor Birch asked

"Yes sir" Brendan said while nodding

They then lined up, at the right is May and at the middle is Rusky and to the left is no-other than Brendan

"Today you three will become trainers but first." Professor birch said

Professor Birch then grabbed three pokeballs and released the pokemon inside, the first one is a Torchic, second is a Treecko, lastly a Mudkip

"You will pick your starter so who will go first" Professor Birch asked

Three of them started to look at each other

"Well i'll go first i'll pick my Ralts" Rusky said while stepping forward

"Very well so who is next?"

"Hey May you should go first" Brendan said

May was surprise at this and smiled and hugged Brendan

"Thank you!" May said happily

As she hugged Brendan, Brendan started to blush furiously, Why am I blushing like this! Its just a friendly hug, then he saw Rusky again with his stupid grin, then may went to the three pokemon and kneel-ed at the Pokemon's she then made a choice

"I'll pick you" May said while pointing at Torchic, Torchic then smiled and jumped at May and they both hugged and laughed

"So Brendan who do you choose?" Professor Birch asked

Brendan then looked at the three pokemon, Treecko caught his attention and picked him

"I choose Treecko" Brendan said while kneeling in front of the pokemon

Treecko simply nodded and crossed his arms and jumped at the right shoulder of Brendan

Mudkip then felt sad and looked down

"Awww don't worry Mudkip I know one day someone will choose you" Rusky said while kneeling in front of it and petting it, Mudkip then felt happy and licked Rusky's face, Rusky only laughed

"And Rusky you have to officially capture Ralts if you want to star your journey" Professor Birch inquired

Rusky then looked at Ralts then they both nodded

"Ok I will" Rusky then grabbed a pokeball and taped it at Ralts forehead and it instantly "Dinged" after he captured Ralts he then released it

"Ok done"

"And now get these trainer cards, now you can enter the Hoenn league" Professor Birch then handed them

"And then these Pokedex" Professor Birch then handed them

Then the three of them scanned their pokemon and recorded them in the Pokedex

"Congratulations now you three are an official trainer!" Professor Birch exlaimed

The three trainers then cheered and high-fived each other

"Party at my house!" Rusky said

"Yes!" Brendan said

"Dad can I please" May said with pleading eyes

"Sure honey" Professor Birch replied

"Thanks dad!" May said as she hugged her dad and went off to her friends house

They then arrived at Rusky's house and they talked and talked and then ate some chips and drank soft drinks, after an hour of partying May and Brendan said their farewells and went back to their homes

Brendan's POV:

As me and May walked down the road I looked at May, she is just so. So beautiful, Ahh what am I thinking she probably doesn't like me, before he could finish talking to himself May noticed him looking at her

"Is something wrong Brendan?" May said with concern

"Ugh oh! Sorry I didn't mean to stare sorry it's just your beautiful" Brendan mentally face palmed at his he is dead! He can only hope she didn't heard that

"Hm? What?" May asked

"I said the sky is beautiful today! Yes they are!" Brendan said with a hint of panic

May only shrugged at that and continued walking, then they got to their homes and packed up their things to start their adventures

A/N:So! Here is chapter three and I know I need to get good but my writing skills will develop I hope. But anyway I hope you like this chapter chapter 4 is the time their adventures begins! Until next time peace!


	4. Ready to go!

Rusky's adventure

"text"-Speaking

'text'-Thought

[text]-Telepathic Speaking

A/N:Hey everyone! And welcome to the 4th chapter and today is the time they went out to their adventures enjoy and sorry I lost my interest in writing this story because I am too lazy to write and exams are coming in too

(EDIT)A/N:Hey again guys and I know you might all hate me for being inactive and my writings might be shit but I haven't given up yet its because school a lot of activities went down and some projects too so I hope you understand peace! And also sorry if I keep using real brands ehehehe. And I know that this story is a little different from the game. And lastly this is my first fanfic and I suck a lot :D

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon and the music to be played throughout the series and all the products mentioned throughout the series.

Rusky's POV:

Rusky is now packing up his stuff like pokeball's,potions,clothes,and etc.

"Well that's the last of it ready to go little guy?" Rusky said while closing up his bag.

"Ralts!" the little pokemon said and Rusky then stored Ralts in the pokeball and clipped it at his belt.

Rusky then went downstairs and grabbed his wallet at the coffee table at the living room then went outside and went at the exit of the town and waited there.

"Well little guy let's just wait for Brendan and May and its... ahh 1:23pm, I wonder if I am just too punctual."

Rusky then got out his phone which is the black Iphone 5s and he then putted earphones and played the song "I Will Follow You Into The Dark By:Death Cab for Cutie", he then waited about 7 minutes then he saw Brendan walking towards him,Rusky then waved at him and Brendan waved back, then Brendan got to Rusky.

"hey bro whats up?"Brendan said while he high-five Rusky.

"Nothing much just waiting for you and May and listening to music." Rusky said while showing his I phone 5s.

"Whoa nice an I phone, you don't have an Iphone 6?" Brendan asked.

"I don't want an Iphone 6 I like the old ones though I could buy it but nah." Rusky said while shrugging.

"Wait you are rich?" Brendan said with an amused face.

Rusky then went close to Brendan then whispered to his ear.

"Yes...yes I am" Rusky said.

After another minute May arrived.

"Hey guys ready to head out?" May said while adjusting her fanny pack.

"Yeah let's go! Last one to Oldale town is a rotten egg!"Rusky said while he sprinted to Oldale town, May then sprinted next.

"Keep up Brendan if you don't want to be a rotten egg!" May said while she sticks her tongue out.

"Hey! No fair you all went first!" Brendan said while he tried to catch up.

After a few minutes Brendan and May are tiring out while Rusky is still sprinting.

"Hey! Can't keep up!" Rusky said while laughing and running backwards.

"How **PANT** are you still running!?" Brendan yelled.

Rusky then shrugged simply meaning I don't know.

After another few minutes they got to Oldale town.

"Finally!" May cried out still tired from that sprinting.

"C'mon guys lets go to the pokemon center and rest up there." Rusky said while he started walking towards the iconic red roofed building,then they went inside.

Then Brendan and May saw a vending machine.

"Drinks!" They both exclaimed.

"Drinks on me then." Rusky then lend them 10,000 Poke dollars.

"Whoa! Thanks man!" Brendan said thankfully.

"And I'll have a lemonade please while I'll do some stuff" Rusky told Brendan

Brendan and May went on to the vending machine then bought some drinks.

Brendan and May both got Sprite and Brendan bought Lemonade for Rusky,both of them opened up the can and drank while going to Rusky "Here you go" Brendan said while handing over the lemonade "Gracias." Rusky said back leaving Brendan confused "What?" Brendan said with a questioning look "It means Thank you silly" may said while she hit him in the arm playfully "oh ok" Brendan said while scratching his head.

Normal POV:

The three of them exited the pokemon center while drinking their beverages.

"And guys my dad said that we got to fetch him a package at the Pokemart here in Oldale." May said as she took a sip from her drink.

"Really? ok then let's go." Rusky said as he quickly finished his drink "On second thought I'll go ahead and get it for ya, in the meantime both of you should battle" Rusky said as he started to walk out the door "It's good to have a rival eh?" Rusky then exited.

"Yeah you know what that's a good idea" May said.

"Ok then, but I ain't holding back!" Brendan said.

"Your on!" May replied.

They then both got to the back at the pokemon center they then both released Treecko and Torchic.

"Treecko ko!" Treecko yelled

"Tor Torchic!" Torchic yelled

"This is a one on one battle no time limit are you ready?" Brendan stated the rules

"Got it let's go!" May said

"Ok then Treecko use pound!" Brendan commanded.

Treecko then got to a ready position and his tail glowed and he ran to Torchic, he then jumped and did a a front flip slamming his tail at Torchic's head.

"Chic!" Torchic grunted.

"Ah! Are you ok Torchic!?" May said worriedly, Torchic replied with a nod.

"Ok use scratch!" May said.

Torchic was now running at Treecko trying to get a hit.

"Treecko dodge it!" Brendan said.

As Torchic was about to hit Treecko, Treecko then leaned to the side making Torchic miss his attack.

"Then counter it with pound!" Brendan said.

Treecko then slammed his tail at the back of Torchic sending it flying and hit the ground hard.

"Torchic!" May said while she ran to her pokemon and knelled next to it.

"Are you ok Torchic?" May said with concern, Torchic replied with a slow nod, she then picked him up in her arms.

Brendan then walked to May with his Treecko following.

"Hey good match." Brendan said with a smile, he then lend her a hand which she accepted.

"Let's get that guy healed ok?" Brendan said.

"Ok." May replied with a smile.

"Well that was a nice battle." A familiar voice said.

They then both looked around seeing no one.

"Up here." Brendan and May then looked up seeing Rusky sitting on a branch.

"Hey whats up." Rusky said.

"Since when did you get up there?" May asked.

"Oh you know not that long, I mean that battle ended really fast I'll tell ya." Rusky said.

"Did you get the package for Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

"Right here." Rusky then held up a small box.

"Cool let's get it to the professor." Brendan said.

"Bet let's heal our pokemon first remember?" May reminded.

"Oh yeah let's go" Brendan replied.

XXXXX

After May and Brendan healed their pokemon they then took off to professor Birch's lab Rusky was in front and May and Brendan was behind Rusky walking at the same pace. While they were walking Rusky then broke the silence.

"So... any plans on what are you going to do in our adventures?" Rusky said.

"Well I want compete at the league." Brendan said.

"I want to be the top performer!" May said enthusiastically.

"So do you want all of us to travel together?" Rusky asked.

"yeah sure why not the more the merrier plus we are friends!" May said.

"Yeah I mean it would be lonely if we would split up" Brendan added.

"Alrighty then it's settled we are traveling together, is that ok with ya lil' guy?" Rusky asked Ralts.

"Ralts!" He replied with a smile.

"I'll ask Treecko." Brendan said as he released Treecko.

"Me too I'll ask Torchic too." May said as she also released Torchic.

As they asked their partners both of them happily agreed and returned them at their pokeball's, and after sometime they reached professor Birch's lab.

"Hey professor we are here!" Rusky called.

"Oh the package! Hand them over" Professor Birch said, and Rusky handed them over and the professor opened it.

"Ah! Here they are, these are called pokeball's they are used to capture pokemon's" Professor Birch said as he handed the pokeball's to Brendan,May, and Rusky.

"Thanks dad!" May said as she hugged the professor.

"Sweet." Brendan simply said as he stored the devices in his bag.

"Much appreciated sir." Rusky said in a formal manner

"No problem." Professor Birch said with a thumbs up."Now go on and start your adventures and remember to enjoy every bit of it, and you should say your goodbye's first before you three head out"

"Got it dad!" May said as she exited the building.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Brendan said as he headed out.

Rusky just left without a word and went to his empty house.

Rusky's POV:

Rusky went to his house silently, which Ralts noticed.

"Ralts?" Ralts said with a hint of worry to his partner.

"Nah it's nothing li'l guy." Rusky dismissed him.

He then went inside for the last time and looked around the place, he then got up to his room and rummaged through some stuff, he then found a box which is a little bit heavy, he then laid it out and opened it, the box contains some stuff like old toys and other old junk, as he dug deeper he found a photo album, he then took it out and brushed the dust off.

"Hey little guy look." Rusky said to his partner "Its my old photo album let's see what it beholds shall we?"

"Ralts!" Ralts said enthusiastically, then they sat down at his bed.

"Here we go." as he opened the photo album the first picture he saw a 5 year old him smiling with dirty clothes. "Ahhh I remember this day, I was playing with some friends back in the day when me and my parents were in Hoenn, parents..." he then continued to the next page he then saw himself fishing, after sometime looking through the pictures he is at the last page, it was Rusky with his parents, at his left is his mother and at the right his father.

Rusky was staring at this picture for a minute until he took it from the book and tear away his mother and father from the picture.

"Ralts ralts!" Ralts exclaimed.

"I just have some problems ok li'l guy? It's just i-" Rusky was cut off by a knocking downstairs "I'll tell you about later ok li'l guy?" he then stood up and went downstairs.

Brendan's POV:

"What's taking him so long?" Brendan said to himself

"Hey Brendan!" May called as she approached him

"Yo! I'm just waiting for Rusky." Brendan said as he pointed at the door. "So are you done saying your goodbyes?"

"Yeah, and finally I am going to travel I'm so excited!" May said jumping

The door then finally opened revealing Rusky.

"Oh it's you guys please come in." Rusky said as he gestured for them to get in, Brendan and May followed Rusky in to his house and they took a seat at the couch.

"I'm still not done packing yet, you can rest for awhile there or you can grab some snacks at the kitchen." Rusky said as he proceeded upstairs.

"Does Rusky seem a little off to you Brendan?" May said

"What do you mean? He looks fine to me." Brendan said

"I don't know he feels off." May said as she looked back at the stairs

'Now I think about it he does feel off, yes he is serious most of the time but he would joke around a bit, but now I can't my finger on it.' Brendan thought.

Rusky then arrived downstairs with his black one strapped bag similar to Brendan's with Ralts on his shoulder.

"So! Let's get moving!" May said as she stood up and went to the door first, then Brendan and Rusky followed.

XXXXX

Normal POV:

They left Littleroot town and went to Oldale, from there they begin their walk toward Petalburg, they got their pokemon walking beside them except for Ralts which he was sitting at Rusky's shoulder, and Rusky seemed to be acting normal now.

"Hey you!" A little boys voice yelled at their right side.

"Yes?" Rusky replied.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The boy said.

"Do you mind guys?" Rusky asked Brendan and May.

"Not at all." Brendan said.

"Nope go ahead." May said.

"Then I accept your challenge." Rusky said.

"Alright! Go Zigzagoon!" The boy released his pokemon.

"Let's go li'l guy!" Rusky said as Ralts jumped into position.

"Zigzagoon use tackle!" The boy ordered, the pokemon then rushed at Ralts.

"Jump over him and use confusion, blow him away!" Rusky told his command to Ralts, Ralts then jumped over the Zigzagoon and unleashed a psychic energy at it blowing it away, the Zigzagoon rolled a couple of times before it stood up.

"Use sand attack!" The boy ordered, the pokemon then kicked sand in front of it trying to blind Ralts.

"Teleport back Ralts and use your psychic powers to identify where he is!" Rusky ordered, Ralts then stood silently and concentrated, and finally found its target. "Now use confusion!"

Ralts then fired the attack hitting Zigzagoon in the cloud of dust exploding creating smoke everywhere, after the smoke cleared Ralts is the only one standing with Zigzagoon with swirly eyes.

"What no I lost!" The boy said as he returned his fainted pokemon, he then gave Rusky the prize money and they went off, and Ralts climbed at Rusky's shoulder happy about the victory.

"Wow that was quick." Brendan said.

"Yeah nice strategy too, like using his psychic powers like that. " May said.

"Nah it was nothing, so who wants the next battle?" Rusky said.

"How about you Brendan? I mean I am only going for contests after all." May suggested

"Really? Thanks I appreciate it." Brendan thanked May.

"No problem!" May said with a bright smile, which made Brendan blush a little and hid it from May but it didn't go unnoticed by Rusky as he chuckled.

A minute passed and they saw a boy walking up to them.

"You I challenge you to a battle!" A boy pointed at Brendan.

"Accepted." Brendan said as he released Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko said as he crossed his arms.

"Go Wurmple!" The boy said as he released the bug pokemon.

"I'll be the referee if no one minds, this will be a one on one battle are both trainers ready?" Rusky asked both of them.

They nodded and their pokemon prepared themselves.

"Ready? Begin!" Rusky said

"Ok Wurmple use stringshot!" The boy commanded.

Wurmple then shot the stringshot at Treecko.

"Treecko jump!" Brendan commanded.

Treecko managed to jump but both of his legs got caught up by the move and landed on the ground hard making him grunt.

"Damn." Brendan said to himself "Try to balance yourself!" Brendan said.

Treecko then tried to balance himself but the boy already commanded his pokemon and the Wurmple came running and hit him at the stomach.

"Hold him don't let him go!" Brendan said.

Treecko held on the pokemon as he was pushed back and then his paws were glowing green and his scratches and wound were healed.

"Brendan I think Treecko learned a new move!" May pointed out.

"It's called absorb, it damages the enemy and it also heals the user!" Rusky added.

"Ok thanks!, now Treecko push him up and use your hands to balance yourself and smack him away using pound!" Brendan commanded

Treecko then pushed Wurmple upwards and he used himself to stand up then his tail glowed white then Wurmple came down and got smacked hard by Treecko's pound, then the Wurmple landed hard and it fainted.

"Wurmple is unable to battle Brendan won!" Rusky announced, then the boy gave Brendan the prize money as he ran to the pokemon center at Oldale.

"Oh yeah!" Brendan celebrated as he tried to get the silk out of Treecko.

"Man this is hard!" Brendan said as he tried to take it off while Treecko only sighed.

"Hold on I'll help out too!" May said as she grabbed the other part of the silk, as they pulled and pulled nothing has happened.

"Here I'll help you out." Rusky said as he pulled out a black butterfly knife out of his bag, then he did a twirl opening then he handed the handle to Brendan.

"Whoa that was neat" Brendan said as he received the knife and started cutting through the silk.

"Where did you learn to do that?" May asked.

"On my spare time, I know a bunch of tricks but I'll show you later." Rusky said.

As Brendan finished cutting through the silk Brendan handed over the knife to Rusky as he closed it twirl closing style and stored it in his bag, after that they continued walking and they can see Petalburg city ahead and also a female trainer.

"Well would ya look at that our last trainer before we get into the city." Rusky said as he looked at May.

"Go for it." Brendan said as he patted her back.

May then took some deep breaths and went on ahead of the group, after that the female trainer noticed May and called her out.

"Hey there want to battle?" The female trainer asked May as she pulled out a pokeball.

"Sure."May said as she pulled out Torchic's pokeball.

"Psst hey Brendan I'll letcha referee this battle." Rusky whispered at Brendan's ear.

"Oh come on dude we are not like that!" Brendan whispered back quite startled.

"Mm hmm right no go." Rusky said as he pushed Brendan forward.

"Wait!" Brendan said as he was pushed towards May and the trainer.

"He will be the referee girls now good luck." Rusky simply said with a smile on his face.

The girls then looked at Brendan.

"Oh! Sorry ugh this is going to be a one on one battle, release your pokemon's!" Brendan stated.

"Go Torchic." May said as she released Torchic, and then Torchic tried to be big by puffing his chest out.

"Go Ralts!" The female trainer said as she released Ralts

"Hey would you look at that it's one of your kind li'l guy." Rusky said to Ralts at his shoulder, which he only said his name happily.

"Are both sides ready?" Brendan asked which both of the trainers nodded.

"Begin!" Brendan said signaling the battle to start.

"Torchic use scratch!" May commanded as Torchic ran at the opponents Ralts.

"Ralts use confusion!" The female trainer commanded as her Ralts release a psychic energy at Torchic.

"Jump over it!" May said, Torchic then successfully jumped over the attack and his talons glowed white and slashed Ralts, which Ralts was pushed back.

"Nice one May!" Brendan said as May only smiled back.

"Use confusion Ralts!" The female trainer commanded, Ralts then released a psychic energy

at Torchic, but Torchic opened his mouth and released tiny balls of flame at the attack which collided and exploded.

"Congrats your Torchic learned ember." Rusky informed May.

"Nice one Torchic now use scratch!" May commanded.

Torchic then ran through the smoke and appeared in front of the opponents Ralts clearly surprising them, then Torchic slashed Ralts knocking her back.

"Finish it with ember!" May commanded, Torchic then fired a barrage of little fireballs hitting Ralts and exploded, when the smoke cleared it revealed a fainted Ralts with swirly eyes.

"Ralts is unable to battle!" Brendan announced.

The female trainer then returned her Ralts and gave May the prize money, Torchic then ran at May and jumped into her arms.

"Good work Torchic!" May said as she cuddled Torchic and then returned him.

"Well here we go to Petalburg city." Rusky said as he went ahead which the other two followed, they then went to the pokemon center to get their pokemon healed and went out.

"So were to next?" May said as she stretched her arms.

"I should visit my father, he is the gym leader here." Brendan suggested.

"That's a good idea, we can meet your father too if you want me and May to come." Rusky said.

"Definitely you guys can come, come on let's go!" Brendan said as he lead the group to the gym.

They then arrived at the gym and it has a brown roof, they then entered the gym and saw a man at the middle most likely the gym leader.

"Welcome challengers to the Petalburg gym! If yo-" The gym leader then cut himself off as he saw who is at the other side

"Brendan!" The gym leader said as he walked toward Brendan and hugged him which Brendan returned the hug.

"How are you my son?" The gym leader asked, then he noticed two people behind Brendan.

"Are those your friends?" The gym leader asked Brendan.

"Yes they are." Brendan said.

"Well hello there thank you for being Brendan['s friend I am his father Norman King but you can call me Norman." Norman introduced himself "And you are?" Norman looked at the spikey blonde boy "You don't look like from Hoenn."

"Yeah I am not from Hoenn I am from Kalos, and my name is Rusky Pierce and this is Ralts." Rusky introduced himself and Ralts did a little salute.

"That is an interesting Ralts." Norman said as he looked at blue haired pokemon

"Yeah he is a shiny." Rusky said.

"Oh and you must be May!" Norman then looked at May.

"Yes I am! And how did you know that?" May asked.

"Oh me and your old man are friends." Norman answered.

Before they could talk more a boy with green and messy hair came in and his skin looks pale.

"H-hello anyone h-here?" The green haired boy stuttered.

"Oh you must be Wally?" Norman asked.

"Yes s-sir I am here to get a pokemon." Wally said avoiding eye contact with everybody in the room.

"Ah yes here you go you can borrow my Zigzagoon and have a pokeball to capture a pokemon." Norman handed over Zigzagoon and a pokeball.

"Wow thanks sir!" Wally excitedly said as he took the pokeball.

"hey how about you three help Wally here to capture a pokemon?" Norman suggested

"N-no it's ok I can d-do it myself." Wally stuttered out the words.

"No no its ok we can help you out right guys?" Rusky said.

"Yeah sure." Brendan smiled.

"Sure thing!" May smiled

"R-really? Thanks guys!" Wally said happily.

They then went out of the gym and made their way to Route 102, as they were walking they were talking.

"I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Rusky Pierce." Rusky introduced himself.

"My name is Brendan King." Brendan introduced himself.

"You are t-the son of the gym leader right?" Wally asked.

"Yup." Brendan replied.

"And my name is May Birch." May introduced herself as she smiled.

"I-its nice to meet you all, but after t-this I have to stay with my relatives at Verdanturf town." Wally said.

"Why is that?" Rusky asked

"Well I have a lung condition, so I have to move there b-because the air at Verdanturf town is r-really clean, and it will help with my condition." Wally said.

"Well I hope you can get better soon wally!" May said patting him at the back.

"Thanks everyone." Wally smiled.

"Here we are tall grasses." Brendan said as they all stopped walking.

"Ok wally go for it." Rusky said.

"O-ok here I go!" Wally said as he went into the tall grass "There must be a pokemon around here... oh!"

Wally then saw a small pokemon with green hair.

"You found something Wally?" May asked.

"Yes I did l-look." Wally said as the three trainers arrived.

"Ayyy look li'l guy its another of you kind." Rusky said to his partner.

The blue haired Ralts then teleported in front of the green haired Ralts as they started to talk.

"A-are they talking?" Wally asked Rusky.

"Yeah I think they are an-" Rusky was then cut off by someone talking in his head, it sounded like a boy.

'Hey master this Ralts here says that he wants to be that green haired boy pokemon.' Ralts telepathically said to Rusky.

"Ok am I crazy or am I crazy did anyone hear that?" Rusky said with wide eyes.

"Yeah I heard it." Brendan said also with wide eyes

"Me too I'm scared!." May said as she ducked down and covered her ears.

Wally just fainted.

'Am I that scary?' Ralts telepathically said to everyone with a big smile.

They then looked at the blue haired pokemon.

"You can speak throughout psychic powers?" Rusky asked.

'Yup' Ralts replied

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" May asked as she recovered.

'I dunno.' Ralts simply replied.

Wally was now recovering consciousness and stood up.

"M-man I was scared half to death who w-was that?" Wally shakily asked.

'It's me bud don't worry I wont bite' Ralts said with a smile.

"O-oh ok." Wally said with relief.

Before they could talk the other Ralts talked to Rusky's Ralts.

'Oh wally he wants to be your pokemon but you have to battle him.' Ralts informed Wally as he teleported back to Rusky's shoulder.

"Really? O-ok then don't hold back!" Wally said to the green haired Ralts, which the Ralts only smiled

Wally then pulled out his pokemon that Norman loan him and released Zigzagoon.

"Zigzagoon use sand attack!" Wally commanded.

Zigzagoon then kicked up the dust right at the Ralts face blinding it.

"N-now use tackle before it recovers!" Wally ordered the attack.

Zigzagoon then ran at the Ralts but the opposing Ralts fired random confusion attacks in every direction which almost nailed Rusky, Zigzagoon then slammed at the Ralts and knocking it back and it looked tired.

"Ok Zigzagoon r-return!" Wally recalled Zigzagoon.

"Now I throw a-a pokeball at it right?" Wally asked the three trainers.

"Yes now do it before it recovers!" Rusky said.

"O-oh right! Go pokeball!" Wally threw the pokeball at Ralts which it was sucked in to the ball, it shook once, twice,thrice, and DING it was captured.

"I-i did it!" Wally happily said as he went and picked up the pokeball.

"Good job Wally!" Brendan patted his back.

"Nice one!" Rusky said.

May only gave her a smile with two thumbs up.

"Hey you should introduce yourself to Ralts." Rusky suggested.

"O-oh yeah!" Wally then released Ralts and Wally knelled in front of it.

"H-hey there bud I'm Wally I am y-your new trainer, I know I am not well but I hope you can accept that and we will have a great adventure what do you say?" Wally said to Ralts, which Ralts nodded and smiled at Wally.

"Oh and those are my friends Brendan,May, and Rusky." Wally looked at them and Ralts only waved at them which they waved back.

Wally then returned Ralts and they went back to the gym,they then arrived and Wally opened the door.

"Ah Wally and the others, how was it?" Norman asked.

"It went w-well sir, and here is your pokemon back." Wally said as he returned the pokeball.

"Great! Now you should hurry your mom is waiting." Norman said.

"Oh snap! I gotta hurry and see you guys!" Wally said as he quickly ran out the door and they waved goodbye to Wally.

"So everyone! I can see that its getting late so why don't you all come with me to dining room and let's eat." Norman said as he led the group to the other part of the gym.

"Thanks dad." Brendan said.

"Much appreciated sir." Rusky said.

"Thank you Brendan's dad!" May said.

'Thank you sir' Ralts telepathically said to Norman.

"Ah so you can speak telepathically." Norman said.

"You know about it?" Rusky asked.

"Yes he is a psychic pokemon anyway but not all can do it." Norman replied

They then arrived at the other part of the gym and at the dining table, Norman offered them to sit at the dining table which they accepted, Norman at the middle to his right is Brendan and his left is Rusky and next to Brendan is May and next to Rusky is Ralts, Norman then went to cook them dinner,they then released their pokemon's and feed them with pokemon food after dinner they were lead to their rooms except for Rusky and Ralts which they slept at the living room because they ran out of room, the next day Rusky as always woke up early with Ralts and went to the bathroom to freshen up and changed his clothes, after that he heard a noise at the kitchen and he investigated.

"Yellow?" Rusky said.

"Oh Rusky and Ralts good morning! " Norman greeted.

"Good morning to sir." Rusky greeted back, and Ralts just waved.

"Just call me Norman, and you want some coffee?" Norman offered.

"Yes please." Rusky accepted.

"So you are traveling with my son?" Norman tried to start a conversation as he made coffee.

"Yeah, me and May." Rusky said.

"Speaking of May, are you interested in her?" Norman asked.

"Her? Not really my type but she is a good friend, but I think Brendan might be interested I can obviously tell." Rusky chuckled.

"I knew it haha! My boy is growing up." Norman said as he offered the coffee to Rusky which he thanked and accepted.

"Who is growing up?" May tiredly said as she yawned, she only wore red short shorts and a red tank top.

"Oh nothing." Rusky and Norman said in unison.

"Whats nothing?" Brendan said as he yawned, he wore a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"Nothing really." Rusky and Norman said in unison.

May and Brendan then looked at each other and only shrugged, after they and their pokemon ate Brendan and May went to their bathrooms and changed and went to the battle field.

"So dad can we challenge your gym?" Brendan asked.

"Hmm how about this, why won't you collect four badges first before challenging me?" Norman said.

"But why?" Brendan asked.

"Look not to brag or anything but I was transferred here because I am really good so it's best you challenge them first." Norman said.

"Aww ok dad, I guess this is goodbye for now." Brendan said.

"I guess it is." Norman said as he patted Brendan's head and also May's.

They waved and they were about to leave but Norman grabbed Rusky's shoulder.

"Take care of them ok?" Norman whispered to his ear.

"I will don't worry, I'll hook em up." Rusky said as they hi five and Rusky then caught up with his friends outside Petalburg city

"So what was that about?" May asked.

"Nothing really." Rusky said with a sly grin as he walked passed both of them and Ralts then looked back at them and smiled.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Brendan said as he looked at Rusky.

A/N:

Hey there guys! I know sorry for the inactivity but don't expect fast uploads after this, imma lazy but anyway sorry about the change of things like the speeches and stuff what I mean about that is this:"text", 'Text' etc. but until next time peace!.


End file.
